1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for joining two parts, and more particularly, to a plastic fastener comprising a pin and an isolator grommet for joining the housing of a computer cooling fan to the chassis of the computer. The isolator grommet is preinstalled in the fan housing. Insertion of the pin through the chassis and into the isolator grommet completes the mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners for joining apertured work pieces are well known in the prior art, and are usually manufactured of metal or plastic. The nut and bolt and the screw are examples of common metallic fasteners, while examples of plastic fasteners are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,780 and 2,941,439.
When joining the cooling fan housing of a computer to the chassis of the computer, however, many prior art fasteners have proven unsatisfactory. With regard to metallic fasteners, they generally have a high elastic modulus, making them poor isolators of the vibrations caused by the operation of the fan, often resulting in bothersome and unacceptable noise. Second, metallic fasteners are relatively more difficult to install than plastic fasteners, often requiring use of a tool, such as a wrench or a screwdriver. Third, metallic fasteners are conductive and thus could prove hazardous if lost inside the computer.
With respect to plastic fasteners, many plastic fasteners have proven unsatisfactory in that they, as with metallic fasteners, insufficiently isolate the vibrations caused by the operation of the fan. Other plastic fasteners are difficult to install and/or remove, and yet other fasteners provide a weak coupling between the fan housing and the chassis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a plastic fastener for securing a fan housing to the chassis of a computer which results in a quieter mounting than that achieved by currently used fasteners. Another object of the present invention is to provide a plastic fastener which provides a secure connection between the housing and the chassis. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener which can be easily installed and removed. Other objects will become apparent from the discussion below.